The Fiction Squad
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a song fiction story. This is supposed to explain what can happen in a band. All the songs belong to the bands and artists that wrote and performed them. And remember, everything I write is not meant to be offensive in anyway. Rated T for safety.
1. Dio

**The Fiction Squad**

**Note 1: I don't own anything**

**Note 2: I know I have not been good with my stories, but this time I'm going to use chapters**

**Note 3: the chapter names are names of the band that made the song Italics= singing Bold= distorted singing or rapping Underlining= title of the song and who made the song**

Ratchet, Jak, Crash and Spyro were hanging out and talk about possible projects. Then Crash got and idea and suggested that they form a band. At first Rachet thought it was silly then Spyro said he thought it was a great idea and Jak also thought it was a good idea. Rachet gave it some serious thought, then he decided to join in. Then they ran into Sonic who was there to settle a little disagreement with Mario. They asked Sonic if he would like to join the band, he happily accepted. They came up with a name for their band. They called themselves The Fiction Squad. They tried their best to come up with something. Then they finally found a song to start on.

Rainbow in the dark by Dio

Personnel:

Ratchet- keyboard, lead vocals

Jak- lead guitar, backup vocals

Crash- rhythm guitar

Spyro- bass

Sonic- drums

(instrumental)

Ratchet: _When there's lightning_

_ You know it always brings me down_

_ 'Cause it's free and I see that it's me_

_ Who's lost and never found_

_ I cry out for magic_

_ I feel it dancing in the light_

_ It was cold, lost my hold_

_ To the shadows of the night_

_ No sign of the mornin' comin'_

_ You've been left on your own_

Ratchet/Jak: _Like a rainbow in the dark_

_ A rainbow in the dark_

Ratchet: _Do your demons_

_Do they ever let you go?_

_When you've tried, do they hide deep inside?_

_Is it someone that you know?_

_You're just a picture_

_You're an image caught in time_

_We're a lie, you and I_

_We're words without a rhyme_

_There's no sign of the mornin' comin'_

_You've been left on your own_

Ratchet/Jak: _Like a rainbow in the dark_

_Just a rainbow in the dark_

Ratchet: _Yeah_

(Jak's guitar solo)

Ratchet:_ When I see lightning_

_You know it always brings me down_

_'Cause it's free and I see that it's me_

_Who's lost and never found_

_Feel the magic_

_I feel it floating in the air_

_But it's fear and you'll hear_

_It calling you beware_

_Look out!_

_There's no sight of the mornin' comin'_

_There's no sign of the day_

_You've been left on your own_

Ratchet/Jak: _Like a rainbow_

_Like a rainbow in the dark_

Ratchet: _Yeah, yeah_

Ratchet/Jak: _You're a rainbow in the dark_

Ratchet: _Just a rainbow in the dark_

Ratchet/Jak: _No sign of the mornin'_

Ratchet: _You're a rainbow in the dark_

After performing they were a hit. Girls were screaming, people lining up for autographs, it was the life for them. They went out to celebrate their first hit. But for some reason, Ratchet claimed he was the one to start the band. This made the other band members a little nervous. Then one day when they were trying to come up with another song to perform, Ratchet went missing. They tried to wait, but it was taking too long so they went on without Ratchet.

Note: I'm doing the songs that I know and like in this song fiction story. If you have anything to recommend I'll see if it can go with the story or not. Read and Review please.


	2. Black Sabbath

Note: Still don't own anything

They were debating on who would be the next lead singer. Jak stepped up to replace Ratchet, temporarily. Then they all got up and performed. Crash wanted to try lead guitar, but when he tried it didn't go so well so Jak taught him how to make good solos. And this made them develop a good friendship. Jak also promised Crash he can do a solo in the next song.

Paranoid by Black Sabbath

Personnel:

Jak- lead guitar, lead vocals

Crash- rhythm guitar

Spyro- bass

Sonic- drums

(Jak starts on guitar)

(Everyone else joins in)

Jak:_ Finished with my women 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind_

_People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time_

(Instrumental)

Jak: _All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy_

_Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify_

_Can you help me?_

_Are you for my brain?_

_Oh yeah_

(Instrumental)

Jak:_ I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find_

_I can't see the things that make true happiness I must be blind_

(Jak's guitar solo)

(Instrumental)

Jak: _Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry_

_Happiness I cannot feel so love to me is so unreal_

(Instrumental)

Jak: _And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state_

_I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late_

(Instrumental until the end of the song)

Everyone enjoyed the song even without Ratchet. Some said they wanted Ratchet back while other said they liked the band without Ratchet. Then when the group went out for a drink, Ratchet stormed in surprised and angry that they performed without him. Ratchet got in a huge argument with Jak then Ratchet told him to leave the band or things will get worse. Jak was surprised how mad Ratchet was. Then Ratchet told the band they need to hire a new lead guitarist. Crash wanted to give it a try then Ratchet rejected the idea harshly. Crash was stunned and hurt. Spyro and Sonic didn't like the way how Ratchet was acting towards Crash. Then they eventually settled and got a new lead guitarist.


	3. ACDC

Note: I own nothing but.. no still nothing

The band found a lead guitarist named Ty. He was just as good as Jak. Ty got along with everyone just fine, then they came up with something that suited Ratchet's return to the band.

Back in Black by AC/DC

Personnel:

Ratchet- lead vocals

Crash- rhythm guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Ty- lead guitar

(Instrumental)

Ratchet- _Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glade to be back_

_Yes I'm, let loose_

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I keep looking at the sky_

_'Cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Usin' every one of them and running wild_

_'Cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well I'm back in black_

Ratchet/ backup:_ Yes I'm back in black_

_Back in the back_

_Of a Cadillac_

_Number one with the bullet, I'm a power pack_

_Yes, I'm in a bang_

_With the gang_

_They've got to catch if they want me to hang_

_Cause I'm back on the track_

_And I'm leadin' the pack_

_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

_So look at me now_

_I'm just makin' my play_

_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

_'Cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well I'm back in black_

Ratchet/backup:_ Yes I'm back in black_

_(Ty's guitar solo)_

Ratchet: _Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well, I'm back in black_

Ratchet/backup:_ Yes, I'm back in black_

(Rhythm picks up)

Ratchet: _Hoo yeah_

_Ohh yeah_

_Yes I am_

_Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah_

_Back in now_

(Rhythm goes back to normal)

Ratchet: _Well I'm back_

Backup:_ I'm back_

Ratchet:_ Back_

Backup:_ I'm back_

Ratchet:_ Back_

Backup:_ I'm back_

Ratchet_: Back_

Backup:_ I'm back_

Ratchet:_ Back_

Backup:_ I'm back_

Ratchet:_ Back_

_Back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black_

_Outta sight_

(Ty's guitar solo until the end of song)

After performing, some people praised Ratchet's return. But there were some people that were mad at Ratchet for kicking Jak out of the band. Some thought it was cruel and some thought it wasn't fair for Jak. The rest of the band tried to talk to Ratchet of bringing Jak back. Ratchet told them "As long as I'm in the band he is not welcome".


	4. Quiet Riot

Note: I still own nothing and I will try harder to make the story longer

So, the band still went on without Jak. Crash missed practicing with Jak so he sat in the room they were practicing in. Spyro saw this and walked up to him. "You ok?" "Not really, Jak promised I would do a guitar solo for the next song, but I guess Ratchet ruined it all for me" "Maybe he didn't" "What do you mean?" "I mean practice on your own time, try different things with your guitar, nobody is stopping you" "You're right, once I get used to the idea of doing solos, but what if Ratchet.." "I know you will make a great lead guitarist one day. Don't let Ratchet get in your way" Spyro then left the room leaving Crash to his thoughts then he got an idea how to convince Ratchet to let him be the lead guitarist. He decided to wait until after there next song to show Ratchet what he can do. Ratchet decided to try a party song with the band after when he got back from partying in a bar.

Come on Feel the Noise by Quiet Riot

Personnel:

Ratchet- lead vocals

Crash- rhythm guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Ty- lead guitar

(Sonic starts on drums)

Ratchet: _Come on feel the nosie_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

Ratchet/backup:_ Wild, wild, wild_

(The rest of the band joins in)

Ratchet: _So you think I got an evil mind_

_I tell you honey_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_So you think my singin's out of time_

_It makes me money_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_Anymore_

_Oh no_

Ratchet/backup:_ So come on feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

_Wild, wild, wild_

_Come on feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

Ratchet: _Baby!_

_So you say I got a funny face_

_I got no worries_

_And I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_Oh I gotta sing with some disgrace_

_I'm in no hurry_

_And I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_Anymore_

_No, no, no_

Ratchet/backup:_ Come on feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

_Wild, wild, wild_

_Come on feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

Ratchet: _Baby! Come on!_

(Ty's guitar solo)

Ratchet:_ Well you think we have a lazy time_

_You should know better_

_I don't know why_

Ratchet/backup: _I don't know why_

Ratchet: _Anymore_

_Oh no_

(All but Sonic stopped playing their instruments)

Ratchet/backup: _Come on feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

_Wild, wild, wild_

(The rest of the band joins in again)

Ratchet/backup: _Come on feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

Ratchet: _Baby!_

_Come on, feel it_

Backup:_ Come on_

_Girls rock your boys_

Backup:_ Come on, rock it!_

Ratchet:_ We'll get wild, wild, wild_

_We're gonna get wild!_

Backup:_ Wild, wild, wild_

Ratchet: _We're gonna get rocked tonight_

Backup:_ Come on feel the noise_

Ratchet_: Rock it tonight_

Backup:_ Girls rock your boys_

Ratchet/backup:_ We'll get wild, wild, wild_

Ratchet:_ Oh Yeah!_

(It goes on until the end of the song)

Everyone liked the new party song. The band went on and played in many other places. They were invited into many parties to play that song. They got rich and they were well known. Ratchet still claims he started the band and claimed he was the one that did it all. The other band members didn't like this, not even Ty. Then Ratchet started doing drugs and began an unusual behavior towards others, even in the band. Ratchet sometimes glares at Crash for no reason. Then Crash got a little nervous of showing what he can do so he waited until ratchet got better.


	5. Quiet Riot 2

Note: Still own nothing

When things started to settle down Crash decided to show Ratchet what he can do on the guitar. "Hey, Ratchet" "What is it Crash?" "I want to show you what I can do on the guitar" "Very well, show me" Then Ratchet and everyone else in the band came to watch. Crash played a solo similar to a progressive sound. Then when he was finished asked "So will you have me do a solo in the next song?" Ratchet gave it some thought. Then he went up to Crash took his guitar and destroyed it. "Your guitar skills aren't worth shit! For now on you can only do backup and that is that!" Ratchet said harshly. Spyro was angry at Ratchet for just destroying Crash's guitar over nothing. Spyro actually thought he was pretty good. He asked the others what they thought of what just happened. "I think Crash is badly mistreated" Sonic said. "I like being lead guitar, but I don't mind sharing lead with someone else" Ty said. "I think we should kick Ratchet out of the band" said Spyro. "The fans my not like it" Ty said. "Fine, but if he lays a hand on Crash he is officially out of the band." He said and the others agreed to it. In the mean time Crash sadly looked at the broken guitar picked it up then thew it in the trash. Spyro came in and saw this. "Hi, Crash" "Oh, hey Spyro. Did you come in here to tell me how bad I was." "Crash, how can you say that? Your a great guitarist! It was not right of Ratchet to treat you that way." "You really think so?" "Absolutely! Your guitar skills match Jak's. I asked the others and they think the same way too." "Wow, so is it me that he has something against?" "I'll answer that" Ratchet said coming threw the door. "I always get a reminder of Jak when I see you. And that makes me mad" "So your going to abuse me? Is that it?" "Oh come on I'm simply trying to keep the band together and you are always making things harder for me!" Crash and Spyro looked at each other with worry. Ratchet got closer to Crash "You will be punished, and you will accept them like a man" "Sorry, but what's the point of punishing me if I didn't do anything?" "People are always focused on you and you will pay for stealing the spotlight!" Ratchet said as he pushed Crash, but not enough to fall. "That's enough, Ratchet!" Spyro shouted at Ratchet. Ratchet then came up to him and said "I can't do anything to you, not yet. But if you do get in my way, I have ways to make you pay" he said as he walked out the door. Tension was building up and now they will have to play a song with only one guitar now.

Metal Health by Quiet Riot

Personnel:

Ratchet- lead vocals

Crash- backup vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Ty- lead guitar

(Instrumental)

Ratchet:_ We'll I'm an axegrinder Pildriver_

_Mother says I never never mind her_

_Got no brains I'm insane_

_Teacher says I'm one big pain_

_I'm like a laser, 6-string razor_

_I got a mouth like an alligator_

_I want it louder_

_More Power_

_I'm gonna rock ya until it strikes the hour_

Ratchet/backup:_ Bang your head! Metal health'll drive you mad_

_Bang your head! Metal health'll drive you mad_

Ratchet: _Well I'm frustrated_

_Outdated, I really want to be over-rated_

_I'm a finder and I'm a keeper_

_I'm not a loser and I ain't no weeper_

_I got the voice to make the noise_

_Won't ever let up_

_Hope it annoys you_

_Join the pack_

_feel the crack_

_Well now you're here_

_There's no way back_

Ratchet/backup: _Bang you head! Metal health'll drive you mad_

_Bang your head! metal health'll drive you mad_

Ratchet: _Metal health'll drive you crazy_

_Metal health'll drive you mad_

_Metal health is what we need_

_It's what you have to have_

(Ty's guitar solo)

Ratchet:_ Bang your head_

_Wake the dead_

_We're metal mad_

_It's all you have_

_So bang your head_

_And raise the dead_

_Oh yeah!_

_Metal health_

_It'll drive you mad_

_Mad, Mad_

Backup: _Bang your head! Metal health'll drive you mad (repeats until the end of song)_

Ratchet: _Oh get your straight-jakets on tonight Oh_

_The bad boys are gonna set you right Rock on Rock on Rock on_

_Bang your head!_

(Ty's solo until the end of the song)

Didn't get as much praise as they did before. This made Ratchet suspect that Crash was the reason for their unsuccessful performance. When they got back they all were talking about what they would do for the next song. Then all of the sudden Ratchet grabbed Crash and threw him on the floor and started beating on him. Everyone was shocked and tried to stop Ratchet, but he kept on beating Crash. Then they finally threw Ratchet aside and went to see how bad Crash was hurt. "You alright buddy?" Spyro asked Crash. Crash didn't say anything. Crash had a swollen eye, bruises on different parts of his body and a cut on his lip. Then Ratchet got up and said "Why are you helping him?" "Because he didn't do anything wrong" Spyro replied. "Why help that lonely son of a bitch? He hardly did anything for this band!" "Yes he did Ratchet! It was his idea to start the band! He was the one that helped us get to the top! And what did you do? Just gave the band a voice and claimed all the glory for yourself!" "I am the band!" "Not anymore! Your fired, Ratchet!" There was a brief silence "You can't fire me! Your nothing without me!" "No, we were nothing with you! Now get out before we attack you!" "You'll regret this! I'll make you all pay! But you Crash, you will pay dearly!" He said as he stormed out. "Don't worry, he won't get to you as long as I'm around" Spyro promised. Crash just went into a room and sat down and thought about what just happened. Crash got a little scared and sobbed a little. He was hurt, not only physically, but his feelings were hurt as well. Eventually he just laid down and stared at the celling.


	6. Journey

Note: I own nothing

Now without their lead singer they have nobody to sing. Crash stayed silent for a few days. He didn't even talk to his best friend Spyro. Crash was a mess. Spyro was starting to worry about his well being so he decided to try to talk to Crash. This time with something he might respond to. "So Crash have you had any wampa fruits lately? I think that might cheer you up" Crash looked at him then looked back at the celling. "Come on Crash get off your butt! We need to come up with a song!" Crash still didn't respond. "Don't do this Crash, your my friend. Don't keep me out I want to help." Crash then looked at Spyro again this time he finally spoke. "You want to help? I'll tell you how you can help. Put me out of my misery! I'm sick and tired of people putting me down and always punishing me for something I didn't do!" Crash was about to loose it. Then he took a deep breath and said "Please.. I need this pain to stop.." Spyro looked at him in disbelief. "How can you tell me to do such a horrible thing? There is no way I'm going to kill you Crash!" Spyro stopped for a moment and continued "This band won't be the same without you Crash, You are the reason we're here! Your the reason people finally see us as stars! If we loose you then the band will be nothing!" Crash was baffled, he didn't know what to say. Now he knows he is with people who care about him. "Ok, you win, I won't say anything more about leaving the band. But I ask to wait a little longer for me being lead guitar so I can recover the damage Ratchet caused me" Spyro agreed to it and they now went to see who can be the lead singer. As they were holding auditions Sonic suggested inviting Knuckles and Tails in the band. They both auditioned and passed. Now instead of five it's now a six man.. err.. creature band. They decided to try a different style than what they had with Ratchet. Crash got a new guitar, one that was like his old guitar. They practiced and they came up with something that sounded great.

Separate Ways by Journey

Personel:

Crash- rhythm guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Ty- lead guitar

Knuckles- lead vocals

Tails- keyboards

(Tails starts on keyboards)

(The rest of the band joins in)

Knuckles:_ Here we stand_

_Worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two_

_Sleepless nights_

_Losing ground_

_I'm reaching for you, you, you_

_Feelin' that is gone_

_Can change your mind_

_If we can't go on_

_To survive the tide love divides_

Knuckles/backup: _Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

Knuckles: _How we touched and went our separate ways_

Knuckles: _If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

Knuckles:Though we touched and went our separate ways

(Instrumental)

Knuckles: _Troubled times_

_Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain_

_Distant eyes_

_Promises we make were in vain, in vain, in vain_

Knuckles/backup:_ Someday love will find you _

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

Knuckles: _How we touched and went our separate ways_

Knuckles/backup: _If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you_

_you know I still love you_

Knuckles: _Though we touched and went our separate ways_

(Ty's guitar solo)

Knuckles/backup: _Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

(Instrumental)

Knuckles/backup: _If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

(Ty's guitar solo)

Knuckles: _I still love you girl_

_I really love you girl_

(Continues still)

Knuckles: _And if he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

(Solo ends)

Knuckles: _No! No!_

(Song ends)

Everyone liked the song, sadly, Knuckles decided it was time for him to leave the band. "It has been great guys, but sadly I think it's time for me to leave. I have nothing against anyone I just feel like it's time for me to move on" So now without Knuckles they are in need for another singer. Then eventually in their search Tails decided to leave since it was taking too long and he was also needed to repair a rocket that crashed about 34 miles from where they were performing. Now they need another keyboardist. "Well, back to square one" Crash said.


	7. Foreigner

Note: I own nothing

The band ran into Bolt and he asked if he could be their lead singer. After Bolt auditioned they thought his voice was perfect for the band. Then after Sonic settled the little disagreement they had on who owns what then Sonic asked him if he wanted to be a keyboardist for the band. Mario accepted. then The band auditioned him and passed. Bolt came up with a song in dedication to Mittens.

It Feels like the First Time by Forgeiner

Personnel:

Crash- rhythm guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Ty- lead guitar

Bolt- lead vocals

Mario- keyboards

(Ty starts on guitar)

(The rest of the band joins in)

Bolt:_ I would climb any mountain_

_Sail across a stormy sea_

_If that's what it takes me baby_

_To show how much you mean to me_

_And I guess it's the women in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

_I know I can't help myslef_

_You're the world to me_

Bolt/backup:_ It feels like the first time_

_Feels like the very first itme_

_It feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

Bolt: _I have waited a lifetime_

_Spent myself so foolishly_

_But now that I've found you_

_Together we'll make history_

_And I know it must be the women in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

_I know I can't help myself_

_You're all that my eyes can see_

(Instrumental)

Bolt: **And it feels like the first time**

**Like it never did before**

**Feels like the first time**

**Like we've opened up the door**

**Feels like the first time**

**Like it never will again, never again**

Backup: _Feels like the first time_

Bolt: _It feels like the first time_

Backup: _It feels like the very first time_

Bolt: _Very, very, it feels_

Backup: _It feels like the first time_

Bolt: _Oh, it feels like the first time_

Backup: _It feels like the very first time_

(And it goes on until the end)

After the performance, they gotten a bigger praise and a lot money than they did with Ratchet. Then Bolt came up with another love song and Ty just didn't want to be part of the band anymore. "The style is getting too mushy for me, I'll make my leave and do something that fits me style" Ty stated. So he left and now without a lead guitarist they'll have to make the best on what they have now.


	8. Foreigner 2

Note: Still own nothing

After a while both Crash and Spyro felt a little sad not knowing what love is. So they wrote a song to express their pain on it. "I never had a true love before" Crash said. "Neither have I" Spyro said. "I wish there was someone for me. Who would be by my side no matter what" "I hear ya". Sonic came in and said "Hey stop moaning about it, fan girls love you" "But it's not that kind of love we need" Spyro told him "Ok.. what kind are you looking for then?" "The kind that makes you feel like that person will always be there". Sonic then said "Well good luck with that" then he left. Crash and Spyro thought for a moment and then they both started to write a song about it and that's when the song was made.

I Want to Know What Love is by Forgeiner

Personnel:

Crash- rhythm guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Bolt- lead vocals

Mario- keyboards

(Mario starts on keyboards and Sonic starts on drums)

Bolt:_ I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

_Aaah Woah-ah-aah_

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_And though the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm when as life grows colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

Bolt/backup:_ I want to know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I want to feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

(Instrumental)

Bolt: _I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

Backup: _Oooh ooh-ooh ohh-ooh oooh_

Bolt:_ I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

Bolt/backup: _I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_And I wanna feel, I wanna feel what love is_

_And I know, I know you can show me_

(It switches between Bolt and backup until the end of the song)

Then when were about to continue making different songs Bolt got injured because Ty made him fall down a hill when Bolt and Mittens were walking and then Ty came along and pushed Bolt down the hill and ran off. Bolt broke his neck, but he was able to survive threw it. When the band visited him they gave him a goodbye gift because he couldn't sing anymore. It was a microphone he was using during the performances. All gave their respectful goodbye to Bolt. And now they went on to search for a new lead singer.


	9. Styx

Note: I own nothing

They went threw audition after audition and couldn't find the right singer. Then after a while a mysterious person shot Mario while he was on his way to see Princess Peach. Now without a keyboardist too the band were about to call it quits then Sonic said. "Hey you guys have good voices why won't you guys give it a shot" "I don't know Sonic, I don't want anyone to praise me or Crash more than you" "Nah don't worry about it as long as I'm on drums I'm willing to try anything, besides there's two more people to audition" "Ok lets get this over with" Crash said doubtfully. Then up came a blue koala-like creature named Stitch walked on stage. After he Auditioned a green alien named Pleakly also auditioned so then the band of three talked then accepted both Stitch and Pleakly. Crash and Spyro decided to switch lead vocals every now and then with Stitch. And Crash and Stitch will share lead guitars. And by surprise Jak came in and said "Hey guys, I was thinking, maybe I can help on your songs, however I'll do songs that you need another lead guitarist in" "Could't you sing?" Crash asked. "I would, but I want to hear you guys sing for once and I'll just handle the things you want me to handle" "Fair enough, but man it's so great seeing you here" Sonic and Spyro shared the same reaction. The original members were really happy to see Jak again after Ratchet fired him. Then they made a song with a completely different sound.

The Grand Illusion by Styx

Personnel:

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- lead vocals, bass

Sonic- drums

Stitch- lead guitar

Pleakly- keyboard

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ Welcome to the Grand illusion_

_Come on in and see what's happening_

_Pay the price get your tickets for the show_

_The stage is set the band starts playing_

_Suddenly your heart is pounding wishing secretly you were star_

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ Don't be fooled by the_

Spyro/Crash:_ Radio_

Spyro: _The TV or the megazine_

_They'll show you photographs o__f how your life should be_

_But they're just someone else's_

Spyro/Crash:_ Fantasy_

_So if you think your life is complete confusion_

Spyro: _Because you never win the game_

Spyro/Crash: _Just remember that it's a Grand illusion_

_And deep inside were all the same_

Spyro: _We're all the same!_

(Stitch's guitar solo)

Spyro/Crash: _So if you think your life is complete confusion_

Spyro: Because your neighbors got it made

Spyro/Crash: Just remember that it's a Grand illusion

Spyro: And deep inside were all the same!

(Crash's guitar solo)

Spyro: America spells competition, join us in our blind ambition

Get yourself a brand new motor car

Someday soon we'll start to ponder

What on Earth's spell we're under we made the grade and still we wonder

Who the hell we are

(Instrumental until the end of the song)

After the success of their new style the band went on tour. And as they had more and more success as they went they called this line up the 'classic line up'.

Note: Sorry for the short storyline I couldn't come up with anything to add. I'll try to do better in the next one.


	10. Styx 2

Note: I own... still nothing

After much success the came up with a new song, this time involving Jak. Crash dared Jak to try a duet with him and Jak accepted.

Superstars by Styx

Personnel:

Jak- lead guitar

Crash- lead vocals, lead guitar

Spyro- vocal distortion, bass

Sonic- drums

Stitch- backup vocals, rhythm guitar

Pleakly- backup vocals, keyboards

(Instrumental)

All vocalists: _You and I_

_We will climb so high_

Crash: _We'll be_

All vocalists: _Superstars_

_Whoa whoa you and I_

Crash: _See you've read about in the papers_

_You've seen me on the movie screen_

_You know everything there is to know about me_

_I'm your late night fantasy_

_But don't think I can't here you calling from the shadow of the 14th row_

_'Cause I've had the same dreams you've had_

_Just a few short years ago and that's_

All vocalists: _Why I know_

_You and I_

_We will climb so high_

Crash:_ We'll be_

All vocalists: _Superstars_

_Whoa whoa you and I_

Crash:_ We'll just close our eyes_

_We'll become our fantasy_

(Instrumental)

(Crash and Jak's guitar duet)

Spyro:** Ha, ha, ha superstars yes, yes superstars**

**Step right this way, everyone is welcome**

**We want your dreams the offer is simple**

**Momentary immortality, my love**

**'Cause I've seen them all you know**

**I've seen them climb and I've seen them fall**

**I've see them come and I've seen them go**

**And though it all there's only one thing that matters love**

**And that's simply you and I**

**Yes, yes you and I for we are superstars!**

All vocalists: _You and I, superstars_

_You and I, superstars_

(It goes on until the end of the song)

The success made them well known across the world. They had more money, more everything they ever hopped for. Girls went crazy over them. Then they had a surprise visit. Someone knocks at the door. Spyro opens it and it was Cynder. "Oh, hey Cynder" "Hi ex-boyfriend, where's Crash?" "He's in the back" "Thank you" Then as she walked to the back Spyro heard another knock at the door. When he opened it this time it was Coco. "Hey, Spyro" Spyro gave a nervous gulp and said "Hi, Coco" "Hey there's my big dragon, Come here and give mama some sugar" (ya.. cheesy). Then When Coco wanted to be in a room alone with Spyro they accidentally went in the same room as Crash and Cynder who were making out. Then.. well lets just say they had a night to remember. Now they know what love is.


	11. Styx 3

Note: I very much still own nothing

After have a.. night to remember Coco and Cynder told Crash and Spyro where they were staying at. They were staying in a hotel not far from where the band was. Crash and Spyro were stuck in a 'love trans' when Sonic came along. "Guys, snap out of it! we need to come up with new songs!" "Huh? Oh! Yeah, lets see what can we do for our next song?" Spyro wondered. Then as he was thinking Crash was holding a boat and played with it since he was bored. Then Spyro came up with something.

Come Sail Away by Styx

Personnel:

Crash- backup vocals, rhythm guitar

Spyro- lead vocals, bass

Sonic- drums

Stitch- lead guitar, synthesizer

Pleakly- piano, keyboards

(Pleakly starts on piano)

Spyro:_ I'm sailing away_

_Set an open course for the virgin sea_

_'Cause I've got to be free_

_Free to face the life that's ahead of me_

_On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard_

_We'll search for tomorrow on every shore_

_And I'll try, Oh Lord I'll try, to carry on_

(Stitch starts on synthesizer, Spyro starts on bass and Sonic starts on drums)

Spyro:_ I look to the sea_

_Reflections in the waves spark my memory_

_Some happy, some sad_

_I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had_

_We lived happily forever, so the story goes_

_But somehow we missed out on that pot of gold_

_But we'll try best as we can to carry on_

(Stitch stops the synthesizer, Pleakly stops on piano, Crash joins in with his guitar and Stitch starts on his guitar)

Spyro:_ A gathering of angels appeared above my head_

_They sang to me this song of hope and this is what they said, they said_

Spyro/Crash:_ Come said away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

Spyro: _Lads_

Spyro/Crash: _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away come sail away with me_

Spyro: _Baby_

Spyro/Crash: _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

(Instrumental)

(Stitch goes back to the synthesizer, everyone stops for a moment, then start to play gently)

(Pleakly's keyboard solo)

(they start up again)

Spyro:_ I thought they were angels, but to my surprise_

_They climbed abord their starship, a__nd headed for the skies_

Spyro/Crash:_ Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

Spyro: _Lads_

Spyro/Crash: _Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

(Stitch's guitar solo)

Spyro/Crash: _Come sail away come sail away, come sail away with me_

(It goes on until the end of the song)

Their last song didn't get as much praise as this did. This was one song nobody was going to forget. Then they went off to help with charity and what not. They became so popular mentioning their name would make the crowd cheer. Some people even cried when they saw them. It was official, they were a huge hit.


	12. Styx 4

Note: Still very much own nothing Reminder: Nothing is supposed to be offensive, it's just a story

As the band went to celebrate, they ran into Crash's ex-girlfriend. "Hey Crash, how have you been" "Don't talk to me Tawna" "Oh, now that no way to talk to a lady" "Your not a lady, your a slut!" "Don't be so mean Crash" "Mean? Ok lets think on that for a second shall we? A happy couple were having a good time, then one day the girl came with another guy and when that guy threatened the first guy the girl did nothing and left him with a huge scar in his heart!" "That's overreacting Crash" "Am I? Because as I recalled that was the day you said you loved me! We'll I'll tell you this, I got no love out of it, just rejection!" "Come on Crash you think someone as beautiful as me would ever dump you?" "Yes! You have dumped me and it hurt a lot! I thought we were gong to be together, but no you had to go for another guy!" As this all was going on everyone even the rest of the band was watching this. "Just do me a favor, ok? Stay away from me, I'm already taken anyways." "Whatever" Tawna said as she left. Crash then caught up with the rest of the band. "What was that all about?" Spyro asked. "She was the one that broke my heart and left me clueless on what love was. She just thinks she can get all the guys like a 'Miss America idol' or something." Then Stitch developed an idea for a song, to help Crash expose what Tawna really was. And Spyro wanted to try out the keyboard so he got some lessons from Pleakly and they made a deal to switch places after the first part of the song.

Miss America by Styx

Personnel:

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- bass, keyboards, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- lead vocals, rhythm guitar

Pleakly- keyboards, bass, backup vocals

(Pleakly starts on keyboards and Spyro starts on bass)

(The guitars join in)

(Slows down then Crash picks it up on his guitar and as he's doing that Spyro and Pleakly switched instruments)

Stitch:_ You were the apple of the public's eye as you cut the ribbon at the local mall_

_A mirage for both you and us. How can this be real?_

_We love your body in that photograph, your home state sure must be proud_

_The queen of the United States, or have you lost your crown?_

_Well aren't you_

Backup: _Miss America_

Stitch: _Don't you_

Backup: _Miss America_

Stitch: _Won't you_

Backup:_ Miss America, our love_

Stitch: _Are you really who we think you are?_

_Or does your smile seem to ware you down?_

_Is the girl from you once were screaming to jump out?_

_And the dream that you must live-a disease for which there is no cure_

_This roller coaster ride you're on won't stop to let you off_

_We'll aren't you_

Backup: _Miss America_

Stitch: _Don't you_

Backup:_ Miss America_

Stitch: _Won't you_

Backup: _Miss America, our love_

(Spyro's keyboard solo)

(Crash's guitar solo with Stitch saying Miss America repeatedly)

Stitch:_ Well aren't you_

Backup: _Miss America_

Stitch: _Don't you_

Backup: _Miss America_

Stitch: _Won't you_

Backup:_ Miss America our, love_

Stitch: _Well it's true, just take a look- The cover sometimes makes the book_

_And the judges, do they ever ask to read between your lines_

_In your cage at the human zoo, they all stop to look at you_

_Next year, what will you do when you have been forgotten?_

_Well aren't you_

Backup: _Miss America_

Stitch: _Don't you_

Backup: _Miss America_

Stitch: _Won't you_

Backup: _Miss America, our love_

(Instrumental with Stitch saying Miss America repeatedly until the end of the song)

Then ever since the song Tawna has not bothered with Crash ever again. They also started to see the Miss America show loose viewers. All because of their song. They felt a little guilty because all they were doing was to exaggerate what Tawna was thinking about herself. Crash was glade it was over and he can be finally happy without a crazed out beauty queen chasing him. The band was trying hard to come up with another song, but it was really hard for them to come up with anything.


	13. Styx 5

Note: I still own nothing

As the band were trying hard to come up with a song, they decided to turn on the TV to see what's on. Then when they got to the news, they saw Ratchet getting arrested. "An ex-member of the band 'The Fiction Squad' was arrested two days ago for murdering another member. Officials confirmed it was Ratchet who shot Mario when he was on his way to see Princess Peach. We'll come right back after these messages" Then Crash turned it off. And all of them had their jaws drop to what Ratchet did. "So that's why I have not heard from him!" Sonic said. "He went over the top this time" Crash said. "He sure did, he has some serious issues" Spyro said. Then Crash got an idea for a song. "I got an idea for a song". Then they let Jak return on lead guitar.

Renegade by Styx

Personnel:

Jak- lead guitar

Crash- lead vocals, rhythm guitar

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- rhythm guitar, backup vocals

Pleakly- keyboards, backup vocals

Crash:_ Oh momma I'm in fear for my from the long arm of the law_

_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

Crash/Spyro: _Oh momma I can hear you a'crying you're so scared and all alone_

_hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

Spyro: _Yeah!_

(The band starts playing)

Crash: _The jig is up the news is out the finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more go to astray_

_This will be the end of the day for the wanted man_

_Oh momma I've been years on the lam_

_And had a high price on my head_

_Lawman said get him dead or alive _

_Now it's for sure they would see me dead_

_Dear momma I can hear you a'crying_

_You're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows_

_And I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the news is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_The judge will have revenge today_

_On the wanted man_

(Jak's guitar solo)

All vocalists:_ Oh momma, I'm in fear for my life on the long arm of the law_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

Crash:_ The jig is up the news is out they finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This'll be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

_The wanted man_

(Jak's guitar solo)

Crash:_ And I don't want to go_

_Oh no_

_Don't let 'em take me!_

(Jak's solo continues until the end of the song)

The song reached high on the charts. Crash and Spyro became fantastic partners in the band. Because of their cooperation with each other they managed to bring the band higher than when Ratchet was the leader. And they both always pulled through even when arguments were bad. So far no argument has been bad enough to separate Crash and Spyro. They always been fair to each other, they always credit each other and even the other members were credited by them too. There was still no argument that has been bad enough for them to split up and there probably will never be one.


	14. Styx 6

Note: Nothing belongs to me

The band tried different sounds to make a song more interesting. After hearing an organ from a church, Spyro recommended to use one in one of their songs. Crash agreed. This will mark their most used instruments in a song. After remembering a little speech about not giving up, Spyro decided to make a song about a person saying he's ok no matter the situation. Jak wanted to take part in the song too, but instead of lead guitar he is going to be on the bass.

I'm O.K. by Styx

Personnel:

Jak- bass

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- keyboard, lead vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- lead guitar, backup vocals, keyboard

Pleakly- organ, backup vocals

(Sonic starts on the drums)

Everyone in the band:** Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Eight, Skate, Seven on the Rotate!**

(Instrumental)

(Pleakly starts on organ)

Spyro: _If I could stand_

_Beside myself_

_Would I see me or maybe someone else_

_'Cause it's hard to please_

_Most everyone_

_When your spirit's got you on the run, on the run_

(The rest on the band joins in)

Spyro: _They say do your best_

_But don't cause a fuss_

_Don't make waves be like the rest of us_

_But I can feel the tide is turning fast_

_'Cause deep inside I know that I can't last_

_Another day_

_Not another day!_

Spyro/Backup:_ 'Cause I'm O.K._

Spyro: _I finally found the person I've been searching for_

Spyro/Backup:_ I'm alright_

Spyro: _I'm feeling good about myself and that's for sure_

_'Cause I believed when they said I must do things their way_

_They tried to cast me in their mold_

_But I just had to say_

Spyro/Backup:_ I'm O.K._

_I'm O.K. this way yes I'm O.K._

(Spyro's keyboard solo)

Spyro:_ Yes I'm OK!_

(Continues)

(Crash's guitar solo)

(Pleakly plays organ on his own)

All vocalists:_ I'm O.K. I finally found the person I've been serching for_

Spyro: _Everybody sing now!_

_(Band joins in again)_

Everyone:_ I'm alright_

_I'm feeling good about myself and that's for sure_

Spyro:_ Whoo!_

Everyone:_ I'm O.K._

_I finally found the person I've been searching for_

Spyro:_ Yahoo!_

Everyone: _I'm alright_

_I'm feeling good about myself and that's for sure_

_I'm O.K._

(Stitch's guitar solo)

Everyone:_ I'm feeling good about myself and that's for sure_

_I'm alright_

_I'm O.K. this way yes I'm O.K._

Spyro:_ Yes I'm OK!_

(Stitch's keyboard solo to the end of the song)

The song inspired some people, but didn't make as much success as the last song. "We have been known almost everywhere!" Spyro said surprised. "I know and it's all because of your voice" Crash said. "Na, it's all because of you, if you never had this idea we would've never gotten to where we are now" "You both are wrong" Stitch said as he came in. "It was both of you that made this band successful, I'm glad to be a part of it, now because of you two, I can see my buchi boo more often!" He said happily then left the room dancing a little strange as he left. "Buchi boo?" Crash asked Spyro. Spyro just shrugged.


	15. Styx 7

Note: Sorry if some people got annoyed with all the Styx songs, but this will be the last one. And also I still own nothing.

The band sat around wondering what they can do for a song. "Hey Spyro, can I talk to you for a second? The rest of you can still try to come up with ideas for a song." "Ok" Spyro left with Crash to a room where none of them can hear them. "How much do you love my sister?" "I love her with most of my heart. I have no intension of hurting her in any way." "Good, because I was thinking we can write a song to the ones we love. "You mean like you and me make a song for Coco and Cynder?" "That's what I'm saying" "That's a great idea, but you didn't have to pull me away to talk about it" "I know, I just wanted to bring up the idea to you since you and I are the only originals with Sonic" "Sonic hasn't done anything, but play drums I think he should sing the song" "I would let him, but how will the ones we love know we wrote it to them?" "We tell them we wrote it.." "No that's not what I meant. I doesn't make sense to have someone write a love song to someone and have someone else sing it" "You're right, they might think he loves them" "Exactly, so I suggest only the two of us sing this next one" "Try not to make it sound like we are taking over" "Oh no, no, no of course not, we may be originals, but we are not like Ratchet. And it's only this once, it's not like we will do it all the time"

Babe by Styx

Personnel:

Jak- bass

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- lead vocals

Stitch- rhythm guitar, backup vocals

Pleakly- keyboards, backup vocals

(Pleakly starts on keyboards)

Spyro:_ Babe, I'm leaving, I must be on my way_

_The time is drawing near_

_My train is going, I see it in your eyes_

_The love, the need, your tears_

_But I'll be lonely without you_

_And I'll need your love to see me through_

_So please believe me, my heart is in your hands_

_And I'll be missing you_

(The rest of the band joins in)

Spyro/Crash: _Cause you know it's you Babe_

_Whenever I get weary and I've had enough_

_Feel like giving up_

_You know it's you Babe_

_Giving me the courage and the strength I need_

_Please believe_

Spyro:_That it's true_

_Babe, I love you_

(Stitch and Pleakly go 'Ah' as Crash does his guitar solo)

Spyro/Crash: _You know it's you Babe_

_Whenever I get weary and I've had enough_

_Feel like giving up_

_You know it's you Babe_

_Giving me the courage and the strength I need_

_Please believe_

Spyro: _That it's true_

_Babe I love you_

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ Babe I'm leaving, I'll say it once again_

_Somehow try to smile_

_I know the feeling we're trying to forget_

_If only for a while_

(Pleakly continues to play as everyone else stops)

Spyro:_ Cause I'll be lonely without you_

_And I'll need your love to see me though_

_But please believe me, my heart is in your hands_

_Cause I'll be missing you_

_Babe I love you_

_Babe I love you_

_Oh Babe_

(Song ends)

After the song Coco and Cynder went to them and gave them a surprising visit. After a while things started to settle down and the band hasn't been thinking of anything to use for a song. Then Stitch came up and said "As much as I hate doing it, I'm leaving the band" "As am I" Pleakly said. "Why?" all Crash, Spyro and Sonic asked. "I need to get back and clean Lilo's house" Pleakly said. "And I need to get back to my buchi boo and help raise our baby" Stitch said. All said their goodbyes and when word got out everyone started crying and begging Stitch and Pleakly to return to the band. Then after several days Stitch made an announcement "I might return to the band someday, but I have too much on my hands right now, I have no idea if Pleakly will return too or not, but I wish the band good luck and hope they can succeed without us" Now it's the just the three of them, but this time with they are with Jak.


	16. Boston

Note: Still own nothing

After searching for a long time for new members the band gave up and sat down. "I'm starting to think we will not see any new members anytime soon" Crash said disappointed. "How about a member you used to have?" A mysterious voice said. It was Bolt. "Bolt? I thought you got injured. You sure you can still sing?" _"Does this sound like I can't?" _Bolt said singing. "Alright, welcome back!" Then next thing they knew was that Ty just came in after he did. "You too Ty?" "Eh why not? I had nothing to do anyway. Also I would like to try keyboards if that's ok" "Sure. Can't see why not" "And Bolt, sorry for injuring you. I guess jealousy got the best of me." "It's ok Ty. I already was about to take a break anyway" Bolt said. Jak was introduced to Ty and they all gave them both a warm welcome back. "I would like to try to sing too" A female voice said behind Crash. It was Cynder. "You sure you can handle it?" Crash asked in a teasing tone. "Baby, as long as I'm with you, I can handle it" "Alright lets hear how good you are" After they tested her singing she had a beautiful voice and it made Crash melt. "So how was I?" "I.. well.. me.. think.. eh" "What he means is welcome to the band" Spyro said correcting Crash "Thank you" Crash whispered to Spyro. Now the band has seven members, the most they ever had. After a while things weren't going too well, because companies kept charging them. And this inspired them to do a song.

Corporate America by Boston

Personnel:

Jak- lead guitar, distorted vocals (only)

Crash- lead guitar, vocals

Spyro- bass, lead vocals

Sonic- drums

Ty- keyboards

Bolt- lead vocals

Cynder- vocals

(Ty starts on keyboard)

(The rest of the band joins in)

Jak/Spyro/Bolt:**_Who can stop de-evolution of the human race?_**

**_Look at you, Corporate America you in disgrace_**

**_Globalize, cigarettes, business jets, you love it_**

**_Maximize, but you can take your bottom line and shove it_**

All vocalists: _Gotta get away, gotta get away_

_Gotta get away, but I need a little help tonight_

_What you gonna say,what you gonna say_

_What you gonna say when you can't even see the light_

_See the light_

Bolt: _Corporate America_

_Look out, look out_

Bolt/Spyro: _Corporate Americ__a_

Jak/Bolt/Spyro:**_ Who's gonna save us?_**

**_Who's gonna save us now?_**

**_You and I, DVD's, SUV's and cyberspace_**

**_Flying blind, virtual reality is in our face_**

**_This Earth desecrated by the human race_**

**_Now what's it worth?_**

**_When do we evacuate to outer space?_**

Bolt: _Yeah, Yeah_

_Corporate America_

_Look out, look out_

Bolt/Spyro: _Corporate America_

Jak/Bolt/Spyro:_** Who's gonna save us?**_

_**Who's gonna save us now?**_

(Ty still plays the keyboard while everyone else stops)

Jak:** I see the future in the past**

**The reckless ride of modern man**

**Just took the corner way too fast**

**Fooled by the sales pitch for progress at a dizzy pace**

**We idolize the filthy rich for giving us synthetic tast**

**Computer calls, urban sprawl**

**Is the world a better place, is the world a better place?**

(Band starts up again and Jak does a guitar solo)

Bolt/Spyro: _Fare thee well, global extinction's forever_

Jak/Bolt/Spyro:_** So what the hell, order your mercedes in leather**_

_**Veal crates, ozone holes and toxic waste**_

_**And don't count out religious hate**_

_**Who can survive this man made fate?**_

All vocalists:_ Gotta get away, gotta get away_

_Gotta get away, but I need a little help tonight_

_What you gonna say, what you gonna say_

_What you gonna say when couldn't even see the light_

_See the light_

Bolt: _Yeah_

Spyro: _Yeah_

(Song ends with everyone clapping)

The song was criticized by all kinds of companies and because of this the song wasn't heard in many places. The band struggled to spread the song, but the companies said they would sue them if they performed it live. So with that everyone in the band were disappointed, but they at least were aloud to share it on the internet. It got praises just not from top critics. Eventually, Cynder decided to leave in order to take care her child and Crash checked on her whenever he got the chance and could do the best he can to help her raise their child. A few days later Bolt was walking with Mittens again, then a mysterious person came up and shot both Bolt and Mittens. Mittens was still alive, but Bolt wasn't so lucky. Mittens eventually committed suicide because of Bolt's death. The band was still trying to make a band still thinking Bolt was still alive, because they haven't heard the news yet. "Where is Bolt? He needs to help on vocals." Crash said. "I have no idea, Crash. All I know is that he should have been back by now. I bet he took the long way" "Or maybe he is doing 'it' with her" Crash said in a sly tone. "Ha ha! That's funny!" Spyro gave Crash a high five. "Eh, I swear those two are like a couple, a couple of goofballs." "Relax Ty, if you recall I was in the band as long as they have. There's nothing those two can't accomplish together" Sonic told Ty. "For some reason, it almost seems like they are more than friends" "Come on, get serious, those two will never get that close" "I'm just saying, there's not one time I don't see them together" "Dude, they have wives, I don't think gay guys have wives.. well some do, but still" "Hey guys, come in here you got to see this!" Crash shouted to them. And when they got there, they didn't believe their eyes on what they saw on TV.

Note: Sorry if this wasn't the song you were probably expecting, but you know. Feel free to give suggestions and please review


	17. Boston 2

Note: I still own nothing

Everyone that were still in the band saw what happened to Bolt. "Bolt the lead singer for the band The Fiction Squad, was found today laying dead while he was walking with his wife, Mittens. A mysterious person shot Bolt similar to what happened to Mario a few weeks ago. Mittens was still alive when she was found, she had a bullet wound on her shoulder. Then after being transported to the hospital, she committed suicide. We will return after these messages" Then Crash turned off the TV. The group stayed silent on what just happened. Then Crash walked into another room. While he was alone he let the anger get the best of him. He destroyed some furniture and gave himself bloody knuckles in the process. He then sat down and breathed hard. Spyro walked in to see if Crash was alright. "Crash, I think.. we should stop performing" Crash was surprised at this. "How can you say that? We came so far, we can't stop now!" "Listen Crash, I think the more people that are becoming members of the band that makes them targets." "But who would attack us?" "I think I have an idea who" "It's not Ratchet, he got arrested" "You think he's still in jail? Take a look" Spyro said handing Crash a newspaper. Crash read a headline saying: Singer Escapes Prison. "How? How did he escape?" "I don't know, all I know is that we are his target and we are on top of his list" "You're probably right, the band shall be no more" Sonic heard this when he was walking by then walked in to stop what they were going to do. "Guys, you can't quit the band! We came so far! And for once in my life, I'm actually having fun with something that isn't life threatening!" Sonic ranted. "Sonic listen, people are dying because of us.. we need to stop the band for everyone's sake." Spyro said. "I can't believe you guys are going to give up on something that we worked so hard on!" "Why? You think he's going to get captured?" "I have more than a feeling he's going to get captured! But if you guys want to give up on something you worked on fine, but people will hate you for it!" Sonic said as he stormed out. Crash and Spyro gave it some thought. Then they agreed on what to do and came up to them and said "Here is what our next song is going to be" Spyro said giving them the papers. "What made you change your mind?" Sonic asked. "Well we figured we can last until the end" Crash said.

More Than a Feeling by Boston

Personnel:

Jak- lead guitar, backup vocals

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- lead vocals, bass

Sonic- drums

Ty- rhythm guitar

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ Ilooked out this morning and the sun was gone_

_Turned o some music to start my day_

_I lost myself in a familiar song_

_I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ It's more than a feeling_

Backup:_ More than a feeling_

Spyro:_When I hear that old song they used to play_

Backup: _More than a feeling_

Spyro:_ I began dreaming_

Backup:_ More than a feeling_

Spyro: _'Till I see Marianne walk away_

_I see my Marianne walk away_

(Instrumental)

Spyro: _So many people have come and gone_

_Their faces fade as the years go by_

_Yet I still recall as I wonder on_

_As clear as the sun in the summer sky_

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ It's more than a feeling_

Backup:_ More than a feeling_

Spyro: _When I hear that old song they used to play_

Backup:_ More than a feeling_

Spyro: _I began dreaming_

Backup: _More than a feeling_

Spyro: _'Till I see Marianne walk away_

_I see my Marianne walk away_

(Jak's guitar solo with Crash echoing it)

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ When I get tired and thinking cold_

_I hide in my music, forget the day_

_And dream of a girl I used to know_

_I closed my eyes and she slipped away_

(Instrumental with some guitar parts)

Spyro:_ She slipped away_

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ It's more than a feeling_

Backup: _More than a feeling_

Spyro:_ When I hear that old song they used to play_

Backup:_ More than a feeling_

Spyro:_ I began dreaming_

Backup:_ More than a feeling_

Spyro:_ 'Till I see Marianne walk away_

(Instrumental until the end of song)

With the success of another song they were a hit again. That is.. until one day Ty decided to leave again. "I have decided to leave" Ty said to the band. "Again?" Crash asked "Why this time?" Spyro asked "I just feel it's time for me to move on. I'll probably be back before you know it" Ty assured them. "Ok, see you around Ty. It been fun" Crash said "It sure was" Ty said then he left. "Well back to square one for the forth time" Crash said "Fifth time" Spyro corrected Crash "Yeah, sure. What are we going to do now?" "Maybe we can see if Sonic wants to sing the next song?" "Hmm, sounds better than searching for more members" "But we might need to so Sonic won't struggle with vocals" "Sounds good to me. So what about you?" "I'm thinking of taking on the keyboard and let Jak take bass again" "Ok so we get a new drummer, Sonic sings, you take keyboard, Jak takes bass and I stay the same" "Yep, that's the plan" "Alright, let's give it a shot"


	18. Genesis

Note: I own nothing

So Crash and Spyro told Sonic what their plan was. Sonic had mixed emotions on it "You want me to be lead vocals?" Sonic asked them "That's what we said. You want to try it?" "I would, but what about the drums, who's going to play them?" "Don't worry, I took care of that for you" Then there was a knock on the door "Oh that must be him now" Spyro said as he opened the door. Turns out it wasn't who he was expecting. "Spyro, you voice was so good, I could just.." as Coco continues to babble, Spyro slowly closed the door. "Sorry about that" Spyro said "Friend of yours?" "You can say that" Another knock was on the door. "Ok that must be him now" He was mistaken again this time it was Cynder "Crash I love you with all my heart and.. " as she continues to babble Spyro slowly closed the door on her too. Then she forced it open for a brief moment and got shut by Spyro. "You two are really popular" Sonic joked Crash and Spyro glared at him. Then the door knocked once more. "Please be him" Spyro whispered to himself. When he opened it it was finally the drummer he was looking for. "Blink! You finally made it" "I'm glad you asked me to join. So what song are we going to do?" Blink asked "Here's our next song" Spyro gives Blink the papers "Alright lets get to it!"

Personnel:

Jak- bass

Spyro- keyboards, backup vocals

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Sonic- lead vocals

Blink- drums

(Spyro starts on keyboards and Blink starts on drums)

Sonic:_ Just as I thought it was going alright_

_Found out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_I could say day, and you'd say night_

_Tell me it's black when I know it's white_

_Always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_I could leave and I won't go_

_Though my heart might tell me so_

_I can't feel a thing from head down to my toes_

_But was does it always seem to be_

_me looking at you, you looking at me_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

(The rest of the band joins in)

Sonic: _Turning me on, turning me off_

_Making me feel like I want too much_

_Living with you's just putting me through it all the time_

_Running around, staying out all night_

_Taking it all instead of taking one bite_

_Living with you's just putting me through it all the time_

Sonic/Backup: _I could_ _leave but I won't go_

_We'll it'd be easier I know_

_I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

Sonic: _Why does it always seem to be_

_Me looking at you, you looking at me_

_It's always the same it's just a shame that's all_

_Truth is I love you_

_More than I wanted to_

_There's no point in trying to pretend_

_There's been no-one who_

_Makes me feel like you do_

_Say we'll be together till the end_

(Spyro's keyboard solo)

Sonic/Backup: _I could leave and I won't go_

_It'd be easier I know_

_I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

_So why does it always seem to be_

_Me looking at you, you looking at me_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_But I love you_

_More than I wanted to_

_There's no point in trying to pretend_

_There's been no-one who_

_Makes me feel like you do_

_Say we'll be together till the end_

_But just as I thought it was going alright_

_I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_Well I could say day, you'd say night_

_Tell me it's black when I know it's white_

_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_That's all_

_(Crash's guitar solo with Spyro doing his solo repeatedly until the end of the song)_

After the song they had mixed reception on Sonic being lead vocals. Some liked it, some didn't. Soon enough they came to a conclusion that the song didn't surpass their past songs. Blink left the band after hearing what happened to Bolt. "I must leave, I don't want to be like Bolt!" Blink shouted. "It's ok Blink, we will protect you" Spyro assured him. "No, no, I gotta get out now!" He screamed and ran off. The band was down another member and it yet again ended up with just the four of them. "Things aren't going too well for us" Crash said "I know, but we can't give up, we need to figure out what to do now" Spyro said. They both pondered on what to do. Several days later, Crash and Spyro were just sitting in a room, bored and looking up to the ceiling. "This is a crisis" Crash said "Come on, we can get through this block we just need.." He got interrupted by a knock at the door. When they opened it they couldn't believe who was at the door.


	19. Styx 8

Note: I still own nothing. The Styx songs are back, don't worry I'm not going to finish off with a Styx song. I'm only going to do three more and that will be it for Styx songs.

"Stitch? Pleakly? What are you doing here?" Crash asked a little surprised. "We came back to continue playing songs with you guys" Stitch answered. "That's great! the latest member we lost was Blink" "Sorry to hear that, but when I heard Sonic sing I thought it was pretty good" "Really?" Sonic asked "Sure, but it wouldn't be something I would recommend doing again. Some people were rather peed to hear Sonic sing instead of one of you two. People were begging me to rejoin the band, so I did" "Wow, never thought they would make a big deal about it. Wait.. weren't you trying to help your.. uh.. Buchi boo raise a child?" Crash asked "Well the thing is experiments grow fast, but don't get old. We experiments last forever" "Uh huh.. well We're just glad to have you two back" "Yeah it's kinda good to be back from all the pressure of helping a little monster grow" Pleakly said. Then Stitch punched him "Don't ever call my child a monster!" "Ok, ok no need to get huffy" "Well anyways what song should we do now?" The whole group pondered on what to do, then Crash came up with an idea. "How about we try doing music videos?" "Music videos?" Stitch asked "Yeah, it's like acting, but you ware costumes and perform as the video goes" "Sounds good enough for me" Spyro said "That's not bad actually. But what is it going to be about?" Stitch asked "Well how about.." Crash whispers the plan to them "Sounds good" Sonic commented "Well, I plan to take no major role so I'll just take an instrument of whoever sings" Jak stated "Fair enough. lets get to it!" Crash announced.

Mr. Roboto by Styx

Personnel:

Jak- bass

Crash- distorted vocals, backup vocals, guitar

Spyro- lead vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- synthesizer, guitar, backup vocals

Pleakly- keyboard, backup vocals

The video starts with a black screen.

(Stitch starts on synthesizer)

Black screen fades into seeing Stitch play the synthesizer in a spotlight.

(Pleakly starts on keyboard)

The screen switches to Pleakly playing on keyboard also in a spotlight. It changes to the front of a stage where everything is dark and you can only see the outline of the other members.

(Stitch stops playing the synthesizer)

Both spotlights went off. Then a red light fades on Crash. And Spyro is on his right in a blue light with a full robot suit on.

Crash:** Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto**

Spyro takes the mask off and the whole stage lights up.

Backup: _Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto_

_Mata ah-oo hima de_

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto_

_Himitsu wo shiri tai_

Spyro then sets his mask on a platform.

Spyro: _You're wondering who I am_

Backup: _Secret, secret, I got a secret_

Spyro: _Machine or mannequin_

Backup:_ Secret, secret, I got a secret_

Spyro: _With parts made in Japan_

Backup:_ Secret, secret, I got a secret_

Spyro: _I am the modern man_

Spyro claps four times and with each clap a bang is heard and lights flash with it.

Spyro:_ I got a secret __I've been hiding under my skin_

_My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain I.B.M._

_So if you see me acting strangely, don't be surprised_

_I'm just a man who needed someone, and somewhere to hide_

_To keep me alive-just keep me alive_

_Somewhere to hide to keep me alive_

_I'm not a robot without emotions-I'm not what you see_

_I've come to help you with your problems, so we can be free_

_I'm not a hero, I'm not a saviour, forget what you know_

_I'm just a man whose circumstances went beyond his control_

_Beyond my control-we all need control_

_I need control-we all need control_

_I am the modern man, who hides behind a mask_

_So no one else can see my true identity_

All except Crash: _Domo arigato, Mr, Roboto, domo_

Crash: **Domo**

Vocalsits: _Domo_

Crash: **Domo**

Vocalists: _Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo_

Crash: **Domo**

Vocalists: _Domo_

Crash: **Domo**

All vocalists: _**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

(They continue while Spyro sings)

Spyro:_ Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto_

_For doing the jobs that nobody wants to_

_And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto_

_For helping me escape just when I need to_

_Thank you-thank you, thank you_

_I want to thank you, please thank you_

Spyro goes up to Crash's ear.

Spyro:_ Ooh!_

Spyro goes to Crash's other ear.

Spyro:_ Yeah!_

Crash shook his head on how high Spyro's voice went. Then it shows Crash on guitar going with the rhythm. Then most of the lights go off and all the spotlights show Spyro with his head down. Then he lift up his head and continues.

Spyro:_ The problems plain to see: Too much technology_

_Machines to save our lives. Machines dehumanize._

It shows Spyro getting his mask and holds it up.

Spyro:_ The time has come at last_

Backup: _Secret, secret, I got a secret_

Spyro: _To throw away this mask_

Backup: _Secret, secret, I got a secret_

Spyro: _So everyone can see_

Backup: Secret, secret, I got a secret

Spyro:_ My true identity.._

Throws the mask off stage.

Spyro/Crash: _I'm Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy!_

Spyro:_ Kilroy!_

Crash: **Kilroy!**

(Robotic sounds are heard in the background as song ends)

People praised their return. Their fans went wild to see the classic line up again. Although despite it wasn't what the fans were expecting, they were praised still by the fact it was the line-up everyone was talking about. "Well, I better stay in this costume for the next video" Spyro said. "Yeah, I still need to get a costume of my own" Crash said. They went threw all they could and still couldn't find anything. Hopefully Crash will find a costume before the next video.


	20. Styx 9

Note: I still own nothing

Crash continues to look for a costume and was about to give up. "I'm about to give up there's no way I'll find something good to ware" Crash complained. "Relax Crash we'll find you something soon" Spyro assured him. "How about this?" Stitch asked. "That can work. Lets get started".

Cold War by Styx

Personnel:

Jak- lead guitar

Crash- lead vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- rhythm guitar, backup vocals

Pleakly- keyboards, backup vocals

(The video starts with the band getting on the stage. Spyro still has his robot suit on. And counted to four before they play)

Backup:_ Cold War, Cold War, Cold War_

(instrumental)

(It shows Crash waring a tone sleeve blue jean jacket and a headband on his head)

Crash:_ I'm tired of your psychology_

_To bring me to my bended knees_

_And if I could only talk to you_

_I'm sure I could make you see_

_'Cause time has a way_

_Of brining even mountains down, down, down_

_Storm clouds are coming_

_I suggest you head for higher ground_

_I say you're the thing of the past_

_And you ain't gonna last_

_No matter what you say or do_

_It's all caught up to you_

_You're duty-free, you're tax-exempt_

_You party with the president_

_And you dance the dance so naturally_

_Why not believe you're heaven-sent_

_But time has a way of brining_

_Even the mountains down, down, down_

_There's a storm cloud a-comin'_

_I insist you head for higher ground_

_You tall talk and you get so intense_

_That you almost make sense_

_And that's what scares me the most_

_You as the host of celebrity lies_

_It's part time, baby_

_Can't you see it in my eyes, it's a_

Backup:_ Cold War_

Crash: _Runnin' in the streets_

_Everybody you meet knows_

_It's going down, you don't know_

Backup: _Cold War_

Crash: _Blowing threw the air_

_Everyone everywhere says it's time for a_

Backup: _Cold War_

Crash: _Don't you look now_

_But the skinny boy's becoming a man_

(Jak's guitar solo)

Crash: _You say it's the luck of the draw_

_And you can't have it all_

_And I'll die young trying to make it_

_Into something that ain't gonna last_

_You ought to reconsider_

_'Cause I'm coming fast with a_

Backup: _Cold War_

Crash:_ Running in the streets_

_Everybody you meet_

_Know's it's going down, don't you know_

Backup: _Cold War_

Crash: _Blood is in the air_

_Everyone everywhere says it's time_

_To get ready for a_

Backup: _Cold War_

Crash: _Looking at me_

_From behind every tree_

_There's a scared man running from a_

Backup: _Cold War_

Crash: _Don't you look now_

_But the skinny boy's a streetfighting man_

_Whoa!_

(instrumental and we see spotlights swinging back and forth with the rhythm and repeatedly saying Cold War until the end of the song)

"Well, not a great one, but at least I did my part" Crash said. "Yeah, hey where's Stitch?" Spyro asked. "Oh he's getting his outfit from a movie he stared in" Pleakly explained. "Oh, that sounds cool. I hope it works" Crash said. Now the band has to wait for their bandmate to make it back before the next performance.


	21. Styx 10

Note: Still own nothing

The band is getting ready for their next video and Stitch still isn't back yet. "Where is he? He should be back by now." Crash said a little worried. "He will come, I know him I would say he will make an entrance right about.." Pleakly pauses for a moment and they hear a crash outside. "..now" Pleakly finished. Everyone went out and saw a huge red ship. The door opened and Stitch walks to the door and walks down the ramp in a black uniform (See Leroy and Stitch to know what I'm talking about). "You finally made it Stitch! What took you so long?" Crash asked. "I looked through the ship in and out until I finally found it and when I saw the time I went into the ship and took off in it." Stitch replied. "Well now that we are all here, lets get the show on the road!"

Heavy Metal Poisoning by Styx

Personnel:

Jak- rhythm guitar

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- lead vocals

Pleakly- keyboard

(Video starts dark with some lights on and a spotlight shining on Crash still in his outfit)

(Crash starts on guitar)

(The rest of the band joins in)

(Instrumental)

(Spotlight is on Stitch who is on the highest point on the stage)

Stitch:_ What the devil's going on_

_Why don't you turn that music down?_

_You're going deaf and that's for sure_

_But all you do is scream for more_

(Stitch starts walking down the stairs)

Stitch: _Get the lead out go for broke_

_Pop your pills and drink and smoke_

(Stitch holds a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette on the other then tosses them aside)

Stitch: _Shoot those chemicals in your vein_

(On 'shoot' Stitch pulls out a needle and on 'vein' he throws it on the ground and it explodes and smoke comes up for a little bit then disappears)

Stitch:_ Anything to ease the pain_

Backup:_ Heavy metal_

Stitch:_ Heavy metal_

Backup: _Poisoning_

Stitch: _It's a poison_

Backup: _A toxic wasteland_

Stitch: _Got a toxic wasteland_

Backup: _In your ear canal_

Stitch: _In your ear canal!_

Backup: _Overloaded_

Stitch: _I'm overloaded_

Backup: _Suffering_

Stitch: _Yeah!_

Backup: _Overloaded_

Stitch: _Overloaded_

Backup: _On sex and drugs_

_Sex and drugs_

_Sex and drugs_

(Instrumental)

Stitch:_ Everything is black and white_

_You are wrong and we are right_

_First we'll spank your big behinds_

_Then we'll twist you little minds_

(On 'minds' Stitch's eyes glow green)

Backup:_ I'm dr. righteous_

Stitch:_ I'm dr. righteous_

Backup: _Here to sing_

Stitch:_ Yeah!_

Backup:_ That heavy metal_

Stitch:_ Heavy metal_

Backup:_ Is poisoning_

Stitch:_ Poisoning!_

Backup:_ It's a music wasteland, that destroys the young_

Stitch:_ Yeah!_

Backup:_ They're overloaded_

Stitch: _Overloaded_

Backup: _On sex and drugs_

_Sex and drugs_

_Sex and drugs_

Everyone: _And rock and roll!_

(Instrumental)

(Stitch, Crash and Spyro all still are in their outfits and dance to the rhythm)

(Crash's guitar solo)

Backup:_ Heavy metal_

Stitch:_ Heavy metal_

Backup:_ Poisoning_

Stitch:_ It's a poison_

Backup:_ A toxic wasteland_

Stitch: _Got a toxic wasteland_

Backup:_ In your love canal_

Stitch:_ Love canal!_

Backup:_ Overloaded_

Stitch: _I'm overloaded_

Backup: _Suffering_

Stitch:_ Yeah!_

Backup:_ Overloaded_

Stitch:_ Overloaded_

Everyone (including Stitch): _Sex and drugs_

_Sex and drugs_

_Sex and drugs_

_Sex and drugs_

_Sex and drugs_

(Song ends somewhere around here)

After that they were being watched all over the world. High praises although criticized by some, they still had it big. Then Spyro had another idea for a video and this time they won't ware any costumes. Crash went with the idea as he usually does. Pleakly was a little paranoid with the idea, but he decided to go with it.

A/N: Sorry for not having too much of a story in these chapters, but it's hard to come up with something in between songs. Read and Review please.


	22. Snow Patrol

Note: I own nothing

The idea Spyro had was to do a music video that had a different sound to it. No costumes were used this time. Pleakly didn't like the idea too much, but he decided to go with it. It took the a while to come up with something everyone liked. Then Crash came up with an idea what the sound should be. So they gathered everything they needed, got the crew with them and staff. This time they'll do it outside.

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Personnel:

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- lead vocals, bass

Sonic- drums

Stitch- rhythm guitar

Pleakly- keyboards

(The setting is outside in front of a forest)

(Stitch starts on guitar)

Spyro: _We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

(instrumental)

Spyro:_ We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

(The band starts a rhythm)

Spyro: _If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

(Goes back to regular rhythm)

Spyro: _I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

(instrumental)

Spyro:_ Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

(The band starts a little faster rhythm)

Spyro: _If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

(instrumental)

Spyro:_ Forget what we're told_

Spyro/Crash: _Before we get too old_

Spyro: _Show me a_

Spyro/Crash: _Garden that's bursting into life_

(Goes back to regular rhythm)

Spyro:_ Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

(instrumental)

Spyro: _I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

(The band starts a faster rhythm)

Spyro: _If I lay here_

Spyro/Crash: _If I just lay here_

Spyro: _Would you lie_

Spyro/Crash: _With me and just forget the world_

Spyro: _Forget what we're told_

(Thunder is heard in the background)

Spyro/Crash: _Before we get too old_

Spyro: _Show me a_

Spyro/Crash: _Garden that's bursting into life_

(instrumental)

Spyro:_ All that I am_

(It starts to rain)

Spyro/Crash: _All that I ever was_

Spyro: _Is here in your_

Spyro/Crash: _Perfect eyes they're all I can see_

(instrumental)

Spyro: _I don't know where_

Spyro/Crash: _Confused about how as well_

Spyro: _Just know that these_

Spyro/Crash: _Things will never change for us at all_

(All but Stitch stops playing and the clouds clear up)

Spyro: _If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Everyone got touched by the song. Things for the band were looking up. Then all of the sudden Pleakly decided to quit and promised not to return again. Everyone was shocked when word got out of Pleakly's departure. Stitch still remained in the band, but this time, he's going to take on the keyboards.

A/N: Sorry for another short storyline. It's really hard to come up with things to make it more interesting. Oh well, Read and Review please.


	23. Pink Floyd

Note: I own nothing

After Pleakly's departure, the band decided to try a new style. They chose a psychedelic style. As usual Crash and Spyro mainly vocalize while the rest of the band just play along. They did try to have Stitch sing a few songs, but none were fitting to his voice. Stitch didn't mind to stay quiet for a change instead of being in harmonies with Crash and Spyro. They also chose not to do anymore music videos until further notice. So the band made a few songs.

The Thin Ice by Pink Floyd

Personnel:

Crash- guitar, vocals

Spyro- bass, vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- keyboards

(Stitch starts on keyboard)

Crash: _Momma loves her baby_

_And daddy loves you too_

_And the sea may look warm to you babe_

_And the sky may look blue_

_Oooooh babe_

_Oooooh baby blue_

_Oooooh babe_

(Spyro starts on his bass)

Spyro: _If you should go skating_

_On the thin ice of modern life_

_Dragging behind you the silent reproach_

_Of a million tear stained eyes_

_Don't be surprised, when the crack in the ice_

_Appears under your feet_

_You slip out of your depth and out of your mind_

_With your flowing out behind you_

_As you claw on thin ice_

(The rest of the band joins in)

(Instrumental until the end of song)

It was the shortest song they ever came up with. It didn't get too much praise, but people were still listening and that was good enough for them.

A/N: I know there's not much again.. but there's nothing else I can think of to add. It may be like this for the next few chapters, but I promise when this is done I will try harder to make it longer


	24. Pink Floyd 2

Note: I own nothing

The band flashed back to how much they hated school. So they made a song of that and made it into two parts. They had a part one, but they didn't manage to finish it. So they made a song that sounded like it would be part one and put that with part two.

Happiest Days of Our Lives/Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 2 by Pink Floyd

Personnel:

Crash- lead guitar, vocals

Spyro- bass, lead vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- keyboard, backup vocals

(Band Starts)

Spyro:_ When we grew up and went to scholl_

_There were certain teachers_

_Who would hurt the children anyway they could_

(Instrumental)

Spyro:_ By pouring their derision upon anything we did_

_Exposing every weakness_

_However carefully hidden by the kids_

(Instrumental)

Spyro: _But in the town it was well known_

_When they got home at night_

_Their fat and psychopathic wives would trash them_

_Within inches of their lives_

All vocalists: _Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

(Instrumental)

(Screech)

Crash/Spyro: _We don't need no education_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro:_ We don't need no thought control_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro:_ No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro:_ Teacher leave them kids alone_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro:_ Hey! Teacher! Leave them kids alone!_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro: _All in all it's just another brick in the wall_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro: _All in all you're just another brick in the wall_

(Sonic continues on drums while everyone stops for a moment)

Kids: _We don't need no education_

(Instrumental)

Kids: _We don't need no thought control_

(Instrumental)

Kids: _No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

(Instrumental)

Kids: _Teacher leave us kids alone_

(Instrumental)

Kids: _Hey! Teacher! Leave us kids alone!_

(Instrumental)

Kids:_ All in all it's just another brick in the wall_

(Instrumental)

Kids: _All in all you're just another brick in the wall_

(Crash's long guitar solo)

The song was praised by a lot of fans. It was featured at dances and more. Some even used it to go against schools. The song became so common you would hear the song in every corner. A lot of money was gained after that.


	25. Pink Floyd 3

Note: I own nothing

After the success of their last song, they continued to make psychedelic rock. Crash remembered the shock he got from his first girlfriend, Tawna. It wasn't pretty. Spyro then encouraged him to write it out so he could share his feelings. Sonic made an auto drum rhythm that went with the song. Crash and Spyro then talked about making it another two in one song. After sometime of practice they finally got it.

Empty Spaces/Young Lust by Pink Floyd

Personnel:

Crash- lead guitar, lead vocals

Spyro- lead vocals, backup vocals, bass

Sonic- drums

Stitch- keyboards

(Song starts with an automatic drum rhythm)

(Crash's solo)

(The rest of the band joins in while Crash was still doing his solo)

Spyro: _What shall we use_

_To fill the empty spaces_

_Where we used to talk?_

_How shall I fill the final places?_

_How should I complete the wall_

(Faster rhythm starts and Sonic is on drums)

Crash: _I'm just a new boy_

_A stranger in this town_

_Where are all the good times?_

_Who's gonna show this stranger around?_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro:_ Ooh I need a dirty woman_

_Ooh I need a dirty girl_

Crash:_Will some woman in this desert land_

_Make me feel like a real man?_

_Take this rock n roll refugee_

_Ooh babe set me free_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro:_ Ooh I need a dirty woman_

_Ooh I need a dirty girl_

(Crash's solo)

Crash/Spyro:_ Ooh I need a dirty woman_

_Ooh I need a dirty girl_

(Instrumental until the end of the song)

The songs got high praise from fans as usual. However, critics found the songs to be too perverted or too dirty. Tension started to build up within the band. It was between Crash, Spyro and Stitch. Crash and Spyro went with their ideas and Stitch wanted to share his ideas, but Crash and Spyro were so caught up on their work. It even started to seem like the two are making this something only for the two of them. Sonic stayed out of it. In fact he doesn't even know there was tension in the band. Sonic was always off doing something. He usually goes away then comes back and does whatever he can to make a good rhythm for the songs.


	26. Pink Floyd 4

Note: I own nothing

Crash and Spyro heard Ratchet was in the hospital after taken doses of drugs again. "I tell you Spyro, Ratchet is never going to accomplish anything in life if he keeps this up" Crash said. "I know, he's been going down hill ever since he was fired" Spyro said. "I wonder what it must have been like when they went into his room and examined him". After Crash said that Spyro got another idea for a song. Doing a song that has different points of view.

Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd

Personnel:

Crash- lead guitar, vocals

Spyro- bass, vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- keyboards

(Song starts)

Spyro:_ Hello, is there anybody in there?_

_Just nod if you can hear me_

_Is there anyone home?_

_Come on, now_

_I hear your feeling down_

_I can ease the pain_

_Get you on your feet again_

_Relax, I need some information first_

_Just the basic facts_

_Can you show me where it hurts?_

Crash:_ There is no pain you are receding_

_A distant ship's smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying_

Crash/Spyro: _When I was a child I had a fever_

_My hands felt just like two balloons_

_Now I've got that feeling once again_

_I can't explain, you would not understand_

_This is not how I am_

_I have become comfortably numb_

(Crash's guitar solo)

Crash/Spyro: _I have become comfortably numb_

Spyro: _O.K. Just a little pin prick_

_There'll be no more Ah!_

_But you may feel a little sick_

_Can you stand up?_

_I do believe it's working, Good_

_That'll keep you going for the show_

_Come on, it's time to go_

Crash:_ There is no pain you are receding_

_A distant ship's smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying_

Crash/Spyro: _When I was a child, I caught a fleeting glimps_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_I turned to look but it was gone_

_I can't put my finger on it now_

_The child is grown, the dream is gone_

_I have become comfortably numb_

(Crash's guitar solo)

(Song ends)

It was a song people would never forget. Most people even relate to what the song was about. Critics gave it a decent rating. After the performance Stitch was walking the all of the sudden he was caught by a mysterious man with a hood over his head. "Who are you? What do you want?" Stitch said in a scared tone. "Tell me where your next performance is" the man said. Then the man pulled down his hood, it was Ratchet. "Ratchet? I thought you were in the hospital" Stitch said a little confused. "I was, then I escaped as soon as I could. Now tell me where the next performance is!" "Why should I tell you?" "Because I got something of yours" Ratchet said. Then he went behind a rock and pulled a figure in a sheet. Ratchet pulled off the sheet and it was Angel. She was all tied up and her mouth was tied shut. "Angel!" Stitch shouted. "Tell me or she dies" Ratchet said in a dark tone. Stitch was silent for a while. "I guess we have no deal then" Ratchet said as he pulled out a knife and was about to stab Angel. "No!" Stitch shouted at the top of his lungs. Ratchet then stopped before he hit Angel. "I'll tell you" Stitch said having tears go down his eyes. Ratchet smiled and put the knife away. "See? We can reason. You will have a chance to share your ideas and I will have my revenge. Now where is the next performance?"


	27. Pink Floyd 5

Note: I own nothing

Crash and Spyro were talking on what they should do for their next song. Sonic was laying around messing with his rings. Then the door slams open, it was Stitch. Stitch had a scared look on his face and his limbs were shacking violently. "Stitch? What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost" Crash said. Stitch didn't say anything. He gave them a sad look and walked off into a room so he can be alone. All Crash, Spyro and Sonic looked at each other with worry. Sonic then decided to go to Stitch and talk to him. Sonic enters the room and finds Stitch laying down whimpering. "Stitch? What's wrong?" Sonic asked. Stitch tried to gather himself so he can talk. "Something bad is going to happen, Sonic" Stitch said in a choking kind of way. "What do you mean?" "Somebody.. is going.. to attack Crash.." "What? Do you know who it is?" "Ratchet" "What! I thought he was in a hospital!" "Apparently not.. he forced me to tell him when our next performance was.." "You told him!" "I couldn't refuse, he was going to kill Angel! I really didn't want to but I did. He is so mean." Stitch then began to cry a little. "Listen Stitch.. I think it's best you don't do the next song with us. I think you need time to recover." "You're not going to turn me in are you?" "No. I'm going to tell them when happened and tell them to prepare for an attack" Then with that Sonic left and Stitch was left alone to gather his thoughts. Sonic was about to tell Crash and Spyro, but he was interrupted when they told him what song they were going to do. Sonic managed to tell them that Stitch won't join them. Then they told him to finish telling them what he needs to tell them after the song.

Run Like Hell by Pink Floyd

Crash- lead guitar, vocals

Spyro- bass, vocals

Sonic- drums

(Crash makes some noise with his guitar)

(Song starts)

Crash/Spyro: _Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

Crash: _You better make your face up with your favorite disguise_

Spyro: _With your button down lips and your roller blind eyes_

Crash: _With you empty smile and your hungry heart_

Spyro:_ Feel the bile rising from your guilty past_

Crash: _With your nerves in tatters as the cockleshell shatters_

Spyro:_ And the hammers batter down your door_

Crash/Spyro: _You better run!_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Spyro:_ Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

Crash:_ You better run all day and run all night_

Spyro: And keep your dirty feelings deep inside

Crash:_ And if your taking your girlfriend out tonight_

Spyro: _You better park the car well out of sight_

Crash: _'Cos if they catch you in the back seat trying to pick up her locks_

Spyro: _They're going to send you back to mother in a cardboard box_

Crash/Spyro: _You better run!_

(Crash's guitar solo)

(Instrumental with sound effects in the background)

(Song ends)

The song sounded as if someone was about to be attacked. Fans as usual praised it. Critics.. obviously.. critical. When Stitch heard the song he thought they were making fun of him. Then as they were about to travel to a fast-food place to discuss their next song and see if Stitch was able to perform. When they were about to enter the house Stitch was in, a man with a hood over his head came out and ambushed Crash. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab his face but misses three times. Crash managed to knock the knife out of the man's hand. The man goes for a punch and gets stopped by Crash and Crash hit him on the side and knocked him over and his hood off revealing it was Ratchet. "Ratchet? I thought you were in a hospital" Crash said confused. "I was, then I escaped. Now I'm here and ready to finish you off once and for all!" Ratchet said. Ratchet punches Crash's face. Then as the conflict went on Spyro and Sonic watched in fright on the brutal brawl. Then Crash gets punched and he falls over with a swollen eye and blood dripping from his lip. Ratchet kicks him on the ground then grabs his knife and stabs Crash in the belly. Crash yells then grabs his belly and blood was coming out. "Now.. it's your turn to leave the band.. permanently!" Ratchet said as he lifted his knife was about to finish Crash off. Then Spyro came and charged into Ratchet making him fly a few feet. Ratchet hit the ground and looked up to see Spyro guarding Crash and Sonic was checking on him. "Hmph, mark my words Spyro.. one day.. you all shall perish for firing me" Ratchet said in a dark tone. "As long as we are alive, you shall not kill us all" Spyro said. "I've only just begun. I'm simply working my way up. Soon when there are no more members from your band presently or formally from the band. You and Crash shall be the last to die and I'll make sure you two gay lovers die together!" "We are not gay!" "Say what you want, everyone knows it. Look around you, whenever Crash is there, Spyro is. Whenever Spyro is there, Crash is. Prepare yourself, because I'm going to make sure The Fiction Squad won't exist anymore." And with that Ratchet leaves to his next victim. Stitch comes out and says. "I'm glad he did that, you two deserved it" Stitch said. "What? How can you say that?" Spyro said with disbelief. "You guys made fun of me with that song!" "How did we insult you?" "It's only obvious you did that song because it was a song you did after Sonic told you!" "Told us what?" "Told you that Ratchet was coming" "You knew about this Sonic?" Spyro turned to Sonic and asked him. "Yes. I was trying to tell you but you two didn't listen to me" Sonic said. Spyro then went quiet and realized his mistake. "Come on we've got to take Crash to a hospital" Sonic said. Stitch helped Sonic carry Crash to the hospital leaving Spyro to his thoughts. Stitch would help Crash since he got injured but not Spyro.


	28. Pink Floyd 6

Note: I own nothing

After Ratchet attacked Crash was in the hospital healing up. Sonic and Stitch were waiting in the waiting room for the reports of Crash's condition. The doctor finally came out and said "He'll live, we are going to keep him here for a while so he can be healed properly". "Can we see him?" Sonic asked. "Sure, he's awake, just don't stay too long, we are closing in a few hours" the doctor said and led them to the room Crash was in. "Hey Crash" Sonic said. "Hey guys, where are we?" Crash asked. "We are in the hospital, you got stabbed by Ratchet" Sonic told him. "I remember that.. that was the most scariest moment of my life" Crash said. "As well as it was mine" Spyro said as he entered the room. "What are you doing here?" Stitch asked rudely. "I came to apologize. After the performance we did, I completely forgot about Ratchet. I promise to change and be more alert on the things we do" Spyro explained. "That's not the only reason you are here is it?" Sonic said. "No, it's not. A movie director made a deal with us if our next song is good he wants to use our unused songs and used songs in his next movie" Spyro said. "What's the name of it?" Crash asked. "Pink Floyd The Wall. He said our songs fit the settings in his movie." Spyro said. "When will it be shot?" Stitch asked. "As soon as we are done with the next song" Spyro said. They all looked at each other. "So? What do you guys say?" Spyro asked. "Sure, as soon as Crash is able to leave the hospital" Stitch explained. "Of course. Great! I'll spread the news. Also Crash, I'm sorry" Spyro said. "You don't have to be" Crash assured him. Spyro smiled then left.

A few weeks have passed and Crash is now on his feet and ready for action. "Ok, so what's our next song going to be?" Crash asked. "This" Spyro answered as he gave Crash the paper. They hired Ty to do backup vocals with Link and Hunter.

Waiting for the Worms by Pink floyd

Personnel:

Crash- guitar, vocals

Spyro- bass, vocals

Sonic- drums

Stitch- keyboards

Link, Hunter, Ty- backup vocals

Spyro: Eins, zwei, drei, alle

Backup: _Aah_

Spyro/Crash: _Ooh, you cannot reach me now_

_Ooh, no matter how you try_

_Goodbye, cruel world, it's over_

_Walk on by_

Crash: _Sitting in a bunker_

_Here behind my wall_

Spyro:_ Waiting for the worms_

Spyro/Backup: _To come_

Crash: _In perfect isolation_

_Here behind my wall_

Spyro: _Waiting for the worms_

Spyro/Backup:_ To came_

Spyro: **We're waiting to succeed and going to convene**

**Outside Brixton Town hall where we're going to be**

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro: **To cut out the deadwood**

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro:** To clean up this city**

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro: **To follow the worms**

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro: **To put on a black shirt**

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro: _To weed out the weaklings_

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro: _To sit in their windows and kick in their doors_

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro: **For the final solution to strengthen the strain**

Backup: _Waiting _

_To fallow the worms _

_Waiting_

Spyro: **To turn on the showers and fire the ovens**

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro: **For the queers and the coons**

**And the reds and the jews**

Backup: _Waiting_

Spyro: **To follow the worms**

Crash/Backup:_ Would you like to see_

_Britannia rule again, my friend?_

Backup: _Ooh_

Spyro:_ All you have to do is follow the worms_

(Instrumental)

Crash/Backup:_ Would you like to send_

_Our colored cousins home again, my friend?_

Backup:_ Ooh_

Spyro: _All you need to do is fallow the worms_

(People chanting 'Hammers!' while Spyro speaks on a speakerphone)

(Instrumental until end of song with a guy saying 'Stop!')

After the performance, some accused the song for being racist. And the band had to deal with some court of law because of it. After all of that was settled, they met up with the director and as it turns out, Hunter is doing the role of Pink Floyd. They all got together and started shooting.

A/N: The movie will be in a separate story. I'll continue with this after I finish that first. Read and Review please.


	29. Journey 2

Note: I own nothing

The group then came back after the making of The Wall. "Well.. that was a rather interesting project" Spyro said. "Yeah. Hunter did a good job on the acting in that movie" Crash said. "I think we all did, even though me and Stitch didn't have any big parts. It was also nice of Jak to help out with the project" Sonic said. "Still.. I wish I was the main role though" Spyro said. "Oh come on, you don't need that much attention" Stitch said. "Ok maybe not the main role, but more screen time at least" Spyro said. "Yeah.. Ok let's discus what our next song will be" Crash said trying to avoid arguments in the group. "Right. Um... I don't know" Spyro said. "Neither do I" Crash said. "Well this is great.. well if you come up with anything I'll be.." Stitch was about to say walking out the door then the door slammed on him. "Who's that?" Crash asked. "Hello guys. Its been a while" Knuckles said walking in. "Welcome back Knuckles. We thought you decided not to join us again" Spyro said. "What can I say.. the writer can't come up with a good storyline with this story" Knuckles said. "Watch what you say, the writer might do something terrible to you" Crash said. "Good point.. well anyways, I have an idea for a song you all are going to like" Knuckles said. "Good lets hear it" Crash said. "Hey.. wasn't there four of you? Where's the other one?" Knuckles asked. "Behind you" Spyro said. The door opens slowly and it shows Stitch squashed into the wall. "Oops.. my bad" Knuckles said. "It.. Ok" Stitch said in pain then falls onto the floor. "Now let's hear your song" Crash said. "Ok. I may need someone to help me on lead vocals" Knuckles said gesturing to Stitch. "Ok here's how the song will go" Knuckles said. He told them and they practiced and they got it.

Feeling That Way/Anytime by Journey

Personnel:

Crash- lead guitar, backup vocals

Spyro- bass, backup vocals

Sonic- drums

Knuckles- lead vocals

Stitch- lead vocals, keyboard

(Stitch starts on keyboard)

Stitch:_ Opened my eyes to a new kinda way_

_All the good times that you saved_

_Are you feeling, you feeling that way too_

_Or am I just, am I just a fool_

(Rest of the band jumps in)

Knuckles:_ When summer's gone she'll be there_

_Standing by the light_

_Where she's going, where she's been to_

_She should know wrong from right_

_Is she feeling_

Stitch: _Are you feeling, you feeling that way too_

_Or am I just, am I just a fool_

_A new road is waiting, you touched my life_

Stitch/Knuckles: _Whoa, soft and warm on a summer's night_

_You're the only one I told you_

_The only one I love_

_Lovely one_

Crash/Spyro: _Lovely one_

Stitch/Knuckles: _I'm thinking of_

Knuckles: _When summer's gone she'll be there_

_Standing by the light_

_Where she's going, where she's been to_

_She should know wrong from right_

_Is she feeling_

Stitch: _Are you feeling_

_You feeling that way too_

Knuckles/backup:_ Aah_

Stitch: _Whoa yeah yeah yeah_

_You feeling that way too_

Knuckles:_ When the summer's gone she'll be there_

_Standing by the light_

_Where she's going, where she's been to_

_She should know wrong from right_

_Is she feeling_

(Crash's guitar solo)

All vocalists: _Whoa_

(Music stops)

All vocalists: _Feeling that way_

_Ooh anytime that you want me_

_Ooh anytime you need me_

(Music starts again)

All vocalists: _Ooh anytime you want me to_

_Ooh anytime that you need me_

Stitch: _I'm standing here with my arms a mile wide_

_I'm hopin' and prayin' for you_

_Listen to me and enlighten me yeah_

_I hope that you need me too 'cause_

All vocalists: _Ooh anytime that you want me_

_Ooh anytime that you need me_

_Ooh anytime that you want me to_

_Ooh anytime that you need me_

Stitch: _Give me all of your sunshine_

_A spark is all I need_

_To take it away, all of the shadows yeah_

_Well what more can I say yeah_

Knuckles: _Oh anytime at all_

Stitch/Knuckles: _Anytime at all_

_Anytime at all_

(Crash's guitar solo)

All vocalists: _Ooh anytime that you want me_

_Ooh anytime that you need me_

_Ooh anytime that you want me to_

_Ooh anytime that you need me_

(Crash's guitar solo until end of song)

After the performance, people praised Knuckles return. The group then got together and talked about what to do for the next song. Then after a while of talking tension started again and Knuckles was then kicked out of the band. "Man the writer needs to be more descriptive" Spyro said. Then a bird pooped on Spyro. "Ha! He got you" Stitch said. Then he got pooped on. "Ha!" Spyro said back at Stitch. So then they all got together with just them four again, only this time they seem to not have any ideas and the decision of quitting the band began to look like a good idea to all of them. Then a knock was heard on the door.


End file.
